Tweek en Fanfiction
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Token le había hablado de un nuevo método para aliviar un poco el estrés que sentía, pero ¿por qué carajos el teclado lo miraba tan mal? Él sabía que no era el mejor escritor pero tampoco creyó que Craig diría que es una mierda. ¿Qué carajos tenía que hacer en Fanfiction? Adv: posible Ooc (?)


**Haruka: ¡Hola a todos! Como verán soy nueva en el fandom de South Park y pues nada mejor que llegar con un one-shot de mi personaje favorito: Tweek.**

 **Este es mi primer one-shot aquí y por ello no estoy muy familiarizada con usar a los personajes de SP aunque espero que no me haya ido tan mal como pensé uwu**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Tweek en Fanfiction_**

Nuestro pequeño y nervioso amante del café se encontraba de nuevo en su computadora o como él la conocía « _el aparato creado por aliens para controlar nuestro cerebro_ ». Ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de que carajos hacía allí. Tal vez de verdad los aliens pusieron un aparato que lo atraía mentalmente a esa cosa y luego jugaría con su cerebro hasta dejarlo como un zombie, eso era demasiada presión para él. ¡No quería ser un puto zombie a su edad!

Intentó calmar inútilmente sus temblores y su tic en el ojo, tomó la taza humeante que estaba al lado de su teclado y dio un pequeño sorbo que de cierta forma lo calmó un poco. Miró el teclado temiendo que salieran gnomos para robar más de su ropa interior. Esos hijos de puta podían ser muy inteligentes. Debía calmarse ahora, debía escribir de una maldita vez o sino la presión lo mataría tarde o temprano; aun así era un milagro que el pobre no hubiera sufrido un paro cardíaco a estas alturas.

Hace una semana Token le estaba hablando de un buen método para aliviar la presión. Le contó que muchas personas escribían para calmar su ansiedad y así expresar todo lo que no podían decir en voz alta ─tomando en cuenta que el rubio ni siquiera podía terminar una oración sin tartamudear─. Al principio no le creyó en lo absoluto pensando que era una farsa ─como cuando su madre le dijo que intentara ese infierno llamado yoga─, además de que posiblemente muchos lo trataran de marica por hacer algo así, después de todo las chicas son las que suelen hacer esas cosas ¿no?

Cuando llegó a casa ese mismo día intentó escribir un poco en su cuaderno. Tomó el lapicero y luego comenzó a pensar. _«¡¿Qué carajos escribo?! S-Sí llegara a escribir algo mal ¡agh! A-Alguien me m-mataría por ello si no le gusta lo que escribo. ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡AGH!_ » « _Tal vez los gnomos usen eso para destruirme y poder robarme más de mi ropa interior ¡Agh_!» « _La tinta del lapicero podría….podría ¡MATARME! ¡Incluso podría morderla y luego ahogarme con alguna de sus partes!_ » Y muchas otras cosas más que no mencionaré por su gran contenido de estupidez paranoica.

Así que ahí se encontraba el rubio frente a su computadora, la cual veía como si un monstruo se tratara. Le tomó 10 minutos sentarse delante de ella ─sin contar el tiempo que tomó para ir por un café para calmar sus nervios─ y ahora pasaría 20 minutos antes de que pudiera tomar el mouse, ya que pensaba que era algo creado para el gobierno para evitar que escapara y así lo secuestrarían más fácil, o si no ¿cómo es que alguien podía pasar más de 10 horas al día sentado ahí sin quejarse un poco? Esto sólo era otra conspiración para tener controlados a todos, si, de seguro era eso.

Ahora ya había superado su problema con el mouse, ahora sólo faltaba el maldito teclado que de seguro guardaba una pequeña ciudad de gnomos. Esperen ¿acaso las teclas lo estaban mirando? Oh rayos, sí que desconfiaba mucho de ese aparato. ¿Qué pasaría si sus dedos se quedaban atrapados ahí? No quería perder sus manos tan joven, eso era impensable. Oh genial, la presión de nuevo lo atacaba.

Le dio otro sorbo a su café intentando calmarse ─de nuevo─, soltó un suspiro y de una vez decidió afrontar ese aparato.

—E-Espero q-que no haya nada— murmuró para sí mismo moviendo el teclado para ver si no caía uno de esos gnomos infernales. Al ver que no había nada, decidió no destruir el teclado ya que en primero: sus padres lo regañarían. Segundo: el fantasma del teclado podría aparecer para buscar venganza.

Ya por fin todo estaba tranquilo, ya empezaría a escribir tal y como Token le había recomendado. Sólo había olvidado una cosa: encender el pc.

—¿Cómo se enciende esto?—

Así es como pasó otra media hora intentando descubrir como encender ese maldito aparato que posiblemente se lo comería mientras dormía si llegaba a hacerlo enojar.

Después de llamar a Token y preguntarle con algo de vergüenza cómo carajos se prendía la computadora ─recibiendo comentarios muy sarcásticos del negro, por cierto─ por fin se encontraba con el aparato prendido y ya estaba dispuesto a escribir.

Abrió un bloc de notas para ponerse a escribir cualquier cosa que sintiera en ese momento. Se sentía más inspirado que nunca, las letras fluían libremente y a pesar de que sus leves tics seguían, los temblores habían disminuido gradualmente. Era su momento de no tener ningún tipo de presión. Pero como siempre en esta vida, algo lo distrajo: el sonido de su teléfono. Por este y más motivos él decía que eso era un aparato del mal, un objeto utilizado por el gobierno para escuchar todas tus conversaciones e incluso poder secuestrarte. O tal vez tenía que ver con los aliens, después de todo era algo extraño ver un aparato tan «inteligente», incluso más que unas personas.

Revisó el celular con algo de confusión, usualmente no lo usaba mucho y casi nadie lo llamaba ya que todo su grupo de amigos estaba consciente que incluso el sonido del celular podía asustarlo; además de que no usaba mucho la tecnología como han podido notar. Únicamente lo llamaba su madre y en muy raras ocasiones alguno del grupo para avisarle sobre algo, pero nada más. Aun lamentaba el día en que sus padres se lo regalaron y lo obligaron a llevarlo a todas partes.

Al ver que era un mensaje de Craig decidió contestar rápidamente, sabía que el azabache no le gustaba esperar.

—H-Hola ¡agh!—

—Hola Tweek— saludó secamente.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Nada importante, sólo quería saber si querías venir a ver una película junto a los chicos—

—¿A-Ahora? ¡Nhg!

—Sí, ahora—

Un largo silencio apareció en el ambiente.

Esto era malo, él no quería salir ahora, de verdad se sentía muy inspirado en esos momentos cómo para irse y dejar su «grandiosa historia» olvidada. ¿Qué tal si luego perdía el hilo de la historia o incluso el mismo bloc en el cuál estaba escribiendo? No quería perder otra jodida hora de su vida intentando prender la computadora.

—¿Algún problema?— cuestionó el chico haciendo que de sorpresa el rubio soltara un pequeño grito.

—N-No, es sólo que estoy trabajando— una gran mentira salió de sus labios, sólo esperaba que Craig no le preguntara más.

—¿En serio? Hoy Token me dijo que tenías el día libre— cuanto maldecía haberle dicho eso a su amigo. —Ya voy a recogerte— sentenció y luego colgó dejando a Tweek con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué tal si viene y ve mi escrito? D-De seguro se burlará y-y l-l-luego dejará de h-hablarme— concluyó mientras comenzaba a tener de nuevo temblores en todo el cuerpo. —¡AGH! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!— exclamó mientras se ponía en posición fetal en su asiento.

Se quedó ahí unos minutos pensando en los muchos escenarios donde se quedaría solo, sin ningún amigo y luego debido a su depresión se suicidaría en un apartamento sucio y solitario sin que nadie llore en su funeral.

* * *

—¡Tweek! ¡Craig vino a visitarte!— avisó su madre haciendo que él diera un brinco en su asiento.

Los pasos lentos y perezosos de Craig se podían escuchar perfectamente como si de una película de terror se tratara, el rubio temblaba cada vez más en su sitio mirando con terror la puerta como si de esta saliera un asesino. Finalmente la puerta fue abierta y Tweek gritó como si fuera el fin de su vida.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?— arqueó una ceja confundido mientras cerraba la puerta. —Estás más raro de costumbre— eso ya era mucho decir.

—N-No es nada— murmuró débilmente mientras miraba de reojo su computadora lamentando no haber cerrado lo que había escrito durante ese tiempo, aunque tampoco podían culparlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo guardar.

—Whoa. No sabía que ya habías superado tu miedo a la computadora— comentó algo impresionado ─aunque no se notara mucho─ mientras se acercaba a la pantalla. —¿Qué haces?—

—¡N-NO ES NADA!— gritó abrazando la pantalla.

—Vamos, si es porno no te preocupes, muchos de la escuela hacen eso y por eso no tienes que sentirte avergonzado—

—¡N-No es eso! ¡Agh!—

—Tweek, déjame ver— ordenó el azabache con una mala cara. Oh rayos, ahora si lo había hecho enojar.

—N-NO…— exclamó mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la pantalla de la computadora. Craig cansado de toda la situación tomó a Tweek por el cuello de la camisa y luego lo apartó para que pueda ver que estaba pasando.

El rubio se quedó apartado algo asustado por la posible reacción de su amigo. ¿Lo trataría como marica y dejaría de ser su amigo? ¿Saldrían los rumores de que era gay? No podía permitir que ese tipo de rumores salieran en la escuela, si sus padres llegaran a enterarse de eso podrían mandarlo a un país muy lejano para que deje de serlo. ¡No podía permitir que eso pasara! ¡No quería tener que aprender un nuevo lenguaje y que por esto se mordiera la lengua y muriera desangrado después! Aunque bueno, esto ya incluso pasaba los limites de lo absurdo.

Ya sabíamos porqué Token le había dado ese consejo, la imaginación del rubio podía ser exagerada y estúpidamente grande.

—Tweek— estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Craig había leído todo. —¿Qué mierda es esto?

—¡N-No soy un marica!— exclamó de repente. —E-E-Es que T-Token me dijo que eso sería bueno para mí— cerró los ojos para no tener que soportar la fría mirada del chico.

—Tweekers— lo llamó suavemente. —¿Qué carajos tiene que ver que escribas sobre gnomos que invaden el mundo con qué seas gay?—

El chico del chulo había visto muchas cosas raras a lo largo de su vida, especialmente en un pueblo de mierdecilla como South Park, donde las personas eran tan estúpidas que hacían las cosas más locas que jamás había visto. Pero, a pesar de haber visto mucha mierda rara a lo largo de su vida todavía le sorprendía la forma en la que el amante del café se expresaba en la escritura.

 _«Las rosa son rojas, el cielo es azul y un gnomo esta noche me robará otro calzón»_

Esa había sido una de las muchas frases que encontró en ese pequeño texto, el resto se trataba de una historia sobre sus noches de terror debido a estos extraños seres. A decir verdad Tweek era relativamente bueno a comparación de otros, incluso creyó estar en una historia de terror cuando leyó sobre sus noches, pero luego se dio cuenta de un fatal error por parte del rubio: lo arruinaba con su exagerada paranoia; eso provocaba que el escrito perdiera seriedad y que uno dejara de interesarse.

—¡N-No le digas a los demás que soy gay!— gritó nervioso.

—¿Por qué le diría a los demás que eres gay?

—Por que…¿escribo?

—Sólo diré que eres un marica cuando escribas cosas gays del amor. Esta historia no es gay, sólo es una mierda—

Tweek se mostró impactado por unos segundos y luego pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Al parecer le estaba dando otro ataque de ansiedad.

—¿E-En serio escribo tan mal?— musitó. —Ahora de seguro me odiarás y no me volverás a hablar por lo que acabo de escribir. O tal vez me mates ahora o incluso me cortarías las manos para que…—

—Ya para— soltó un pesado suspiro ya harto de la paranoia de su amigo. —Es una mierda porque tus paranoias lo hacen una mierda. Tienes algo de talento, pero lo arruinas y le quitas seriedad, por eso la gente pensara que es una mierda—

El rubio lo miró con ojos brillosos sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Craig se pasó los siguientes minutos intentando explicarle de una forma más «amable» a lo que se refería.

Cuando ya terminó la explicación, Tweek se encontraba sentado en su cama pensativo, esto de por sí ya era una escena extraña.

—Creo que deberías leer libros para que te ayuden—

—N-No me va bien con los libros. Me da miedo pedírselo a la señora de la biblioteca. ¿Qué tal si no lo entrego y termina matándome mientras duermo por no devolverlo a tiempo?—

—Entonces cómpralo—

—¿Qué tal si gasto mi mesada en eso y terminó odiando el libro?—

—¡Joder! Entonces lee cosas en internet—

—Pero si ¿las personas me rastrean en internet y terminan secuestrándome?—

Craig se golpeó fuertemente la frente ante esto, convencer a Tweek de algo se podía considerar como un gran reto.

Luego de pasarse media hora explicándole a Tweek que no había ningún tipo de peligro en lo que acababa de sugerir, ambos chicos decidieron ir por lo más fácil cuando de hacer historias se trataba: buscar una página de novatos en la escritura.

Buscaron por unos cuantos minutos y no fue tan difícil en realidad habían varias, ahora lo complicado era saber cuál sería la correcta para un paranoico como el rubio. Craig entró a la primera página que le llamó la atención: Fanficion.

—¿A-Ahora que se supone que haga?—

—Puedes ver aquí si la gente escribe mejor mierda que tú o no. Creo que sería un buen inicio para ti—

—P-P-Pero, posiblemente hay secuestradores en esa página—

—No creo que haya algo parecido a eso— el azabache se levantó de su asiento y luego miró su celular. —Mierda. Se supone que saldría con los chicos a ver la película. Nos vemos luego—

Tweek se despidió mientras el chico salía de su habitación. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró la pantalla de su computador. Craig le había creado una cuenta ya que él era muy gallina para hacerlo pensando que el gobierno usaría eso para secuestrarlo después y hacerle horribles experimentos. ¿Qué tal si todas las personas en esa página ya habían muerto y seguían publicando sus historias para que nadie se diera cuenta? Posiblemente lo que escribió el autor en un principio no se trataba de la misma persona o tal vez esperaban a que terminara su historia antes de secuestrarlo y hacerle esos experimentos. Cómo Craig había dicho: _«las personas de aquí usualmente no tienen vida social»_ eso sonaba a un perfecto objetivo al cual podías secuestrar.

Ya estaba pensando que sería una mala idea publicar sus escritos ahí, tal vez por ahora debería intentar no llamar mucho la atención, no quería dar un comentario equivocado y que luego viniera una horda de personas marchando por su muerte al frente de su casa o aun peor, que un maldito violador viniera a su casa para hacerlo otra de sus víctimas.

Navegó unos segundos por el sitio viendo las historias originales de los autores, casi le da un paro cuando vio la ortografía de algunas personas. « _¡De seguro le lavaron el cerebro!_ » fue su primer pensamiento ante esto. A la vez se mostró algo sorprendido cuando veía unas narraciones tan profundas, como si conocieran a la perfección los sentimientos de este personaje.

« _Posiblemente saben leer mentes...debería tener cuidado con esas personas»_

Cuando buscó en el fandom de algunas de las series que le gustaba ─y que podía soportar─ se impresionó al ver la cantidad de fics escritos sobre estos y más que todo al ver la gran cantidad de relaciones homosexuales que se veían en algunas. « _¡Estas personas están locas! De seguro tienen un plan malvado para hacer que todos se vuelvan gays y que por eso ya la humanidad se extinga porque nadie ha decidido procrear_ »

Una de las muchas teorías que sacó al conocer los tan amados ─u odiados─ universos alternos fue lo siguiente:

« _Si hay tantos universos ¿qué pasaría si otros universo se viera envuelto en el otro universo? Eso significaría que toda regla de continuidad se iría al carajo y que por esto pueda destruirse un fandom ¡AGH! Esto es demasiada presión. ¡No quiero que los fandoms mueran tan pronto!_ »

Así fue como el pequeño Tweek fue integrándose mucho más a ese mundo de los fanfics, fue aprendiendo nuevos términos y algunos los aprendió de mala manera, como el lemmon.

—¿P-P-Por qué c-carajos estoy leyendo porno?— luego de unos minutos apartó su mano rápidamente del mouse. —¡Jesucristo! ¡No tengo protección contra los gérmenes!— hasta esas alturas podía llegar la paranoia de Tweekers.

Siguió buscando y encontró más pornografía homosexual la cual se llamaba «yaoi» o «slash», ya sabía porqué decían que Slash se encontraba en todas partes. Definitivamente el yaoi le había transmitido 10 tipos de enfermedades distintas y por eso moriría esa noche porque no estuvo preparado para ello.

—¿Qué tiene de…? ¡Agh! ¿Dos hombres teniendo sexo? ¡Ngh!— se puede decir que esa noche se incrementaron un 0.55% sus espasmos.

Se quedó un largo rato en la computadora intentando arreglar lo que había escrito. Craig le había dicho de una manera no muy amable que su mierda era muy paranoica y que tal vez sería una mejor mierda si no escribía sobre su paranoia. Pero ¿de verdad pensaba publicar sus historias a internet? Él no estaba muy seguro sobre esto, porque estaba seguro que si recibía críticas de otras personas que no conocía para nada se cortaría las venas con las galletas.

 _«¡Jesucristo! ¡Me estoy volviendo como esos emos maricas!»_ gritó internamente ante este hecho. La escritura lo estaba volviendo algo muy depresivo y él no quería convertirse en un emo marica, eso sería peor que ser sólo…un marica.

Decidió apagar la computadora ─luego de otra llamada incómoda con Token acerca de cómo apagarla─ e ir a cenar de una vez. Este día había sido muy duro para él mentalmente.

Luego de cenar y cerrar con llave el cajón de su ropa interior ─después de muchos años lidiando con ellos tenía que usar otra forma de defenderse─, se fue a la cama. Intentó dormir pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía, parecía que su mente quería seguir trabajando y por eso él no podía cerrar los ojos tranquilamente y sumirse en un profundo sueño ─al menos hasta que otro ruido lo despertara─.

« _¿A-A-Acaso me volví loco?_ » se preguntó. « _¡Sabía que hacer historias me traería este tipo de problemas mentales!_ » dio varias vueltas en su cama intentando controlar sus nervios y sus temblores. Mierda, ahora quería un café.

Se aseguró de que las ventanas estaban cerradas, de que las puertas tenían seguros y aun así seguía sin poder dormir. ¡Joder! ¿Tan difícil era pedir un poco de descanso para una persona cómo él? Ya era muy difícil tener que sufrir con sus paranoias como para que ahora tuviera que sufrir un puto insomnio.

Entonces, algo apareció esa misma noche, fue como una pequeña luz y no sabía que tanto había fumado o mejor dicho cuando había comenzado a fumar, que la vio. Ahí cuando él estaba a punto de dormirse apareció la muy hija de puta inspiración que no lo quería dejar dormir. De verdad era la perra más grande que había conocido y por eso conocía el odio de muchos escritores respecto a ella: venía cuando se le daba la jodida gana y en los peores momentos, y nunca cuando la necesitaras. Aunque al principio fue fácil para él escribir, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la odiaba sólo con conocerla.

—¡AGH! ¡Déjame dormir, perra!— gritó en un susurro mientras se tapaba hasta la coronilla con su manta.

El resto de la noche sólo pudo idear un montón de ideas para escribir acerca de esa noche.

* * *

—Hola Tweek ¿por qué tienes ojeras? ¿Otra vez los gnomos se robaron tu ropa interior?— preguntó Token al ver al rubio en el salón.

—No….fue algo mucho peor—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—¿A-Alguna vez has visto una luz por las noches? ¡Ahg! ¿Q-Qué no te deja dormir?

—No…— respondió con desconfianza. —¿Acaso estabas drogado o borracho?

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡Ngh!— sacó el termo de su bolso y dio un trago a este. —A-Ayer tome en cuenta tu consejo, pero…creo que fue peor—

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—U-Una luz apareció y-y ¡agh! No me dejo dormir—

—Tweek, ya te dije que los aliens no te secuestran en la noche y te meten monitores en el culo—

—N-No es eso— musitó. —¡Jesucristo! ¿Entonces si es cierto?—

—No te desvíes del tema—

—D-De acuerdo— nuevamente le dio un sorbo a su termo. —Creo que se llama inspiración, después de todo cuando la vi tuve un montón de ideas raras de repente que no me dejaron descansar bien—

—¿Y la dejaste ir?

—C-Claro que sí ¡agh! Quería dormir—

—Eres un idiota, Tweek—

Token al ser un cantante en su tiempo libre siempre buscaba a aquella ─muy hija de puta─ musa la cual inspira a los artistas. Aunque esto claro no se lo ha mencionado a nadie más debido a que no quiere volver a trabajar como mesero cómo cuando era niño, jamás volvería a confiar en sus representantes, por eso ahora era sólo un hobbie y nada más; posiblemente Cartman use eso en su contra algún día y por eso debía mantenerlo oculto.

—¿De qué tanta mierda hablan?— preguntó como siempre tan amable Craig.

—Sobre…ciertas cosas—

—Por cierto— se dirigió al rubio. —¿Al final si sobreviviste sin problemas a la página que te mande?—

—¿Qué página?

—Bueno, me enteré del nuevo método que él tenía para controlar su estúpido estrés, así que le mostré un sitio para que pudiera empezar a hacer historias— contestó con su voz nasal sin mostrar mucho interés realmente, era Craig después de todo.

—¡Agh! H-Hay cosas horribles ahí. ¡Jesucristo! Las autoras usaban un romance entre chicos ¡AGH!— comentó aterrado.

—Sólo es una pequeña parte, no es como si todo estuviera plagado de las relaciones entre dos chicos—

Y así es como nos damos cuenta que Craig no había estado lo suficiente en internet.

—¿Has subido alguna historia?— preguntó Token, no quería saber cómo eran esas historias maricas que escribían otras personas.

—N-No ¡Agh! P-Posiblemente lleguen a odiarme si subo algo terrible— murmuró. —A-Además, Craig dijo que mis historias son una mierda ¡Ahg!—

—¡Craig! Lo que menos queremos en este momento es que Tweek se vuelva más paranoico de lo normal— lo reprochó el negro frunciendo el ceño.

—No jodas, simplemente le dije la verdad— masculló. —Sólo dije que eran una mierda por su paranoia, pero esa misma paranoia puede ayudarlo a ser mejor—

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tweek tiene un gran potencial, cuando leí una de sus historias de verdad estaba asombrado, pero luego todo se forma en un mal chiste que le quita la emoción al lector— se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

—¡Ahg! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Las personas van a odiarme por esto! Y luego y luego, m-me asesinaran por la cosa tan horrible que acaban de leer—

—Por favor no sigas— le pidió Craig con un tono nada amable.

—Pues…podrías conseguir un beta—

—¿B-B-Beta? D-De seguro es un líder en ese sitio ¿no? ¡¿Acaso quieres qué se burle de mí?! ¡Ahg!—

—No te preocupes, son personas que te ayudan a mejorar tu historia— dijo Craig.

—P-pero ¡no quiero que más personas vean mi historias!—

Ambos chicos golpearon su frente con su mano.

—Tweek, esto será mejor para ti. Así que, subes tu historia de mierda a ese jodido sitio o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo— amenazó Craig.

Después de esa amenaza decidieron dejar el tema atrás debido a la presencia del profesor Garrison. Tweek se quedó pensando en que podría hacer para mejorar su historia, tal vez si era verdad que a veces exageraba un poco las cosas pero ¡sus amigos no veían los peligros que habían en el mundo! Por eso lo trataban de loco muchas veces y tuvo que insistirle a su madre que no lo llevara a un maldito psiquiatra para que viera su problema. ¡Sus tics nerviosos eran culpa del café y nada más! Aunque tampoco podía dejar de tomarlo, esa cosa si era muy adicta. ¡Mierda! ¡Eso debía ser! Por culpa del café posiblemente tenía tantos problemas ya que es una droga ¡se había vuelto drogadicto sin darse cuenta! ¿Qué tan bajo había caído? Ahora de seguro todos lo trataría como toallín. ¿Cómo mierda había conseguido una peor reputación que esa toalla? Oh no, sus padres estarían muy decepcionados de eso, se había vuelto en un gran hijo de puta drogadicto.

Luego de que sus pensamientos sobre su drogadicción se calmaran un poco ─que no fue hasta que se fue a casa y tomó un trago de café─ subió a su habitación y prendió el aparato, demorándose menos que la vez anterior, ahora sólo había tardado 30 minutos y eso que miró por todos los lugares de que nada atentaría contra su salud. De nuevo miró ese sitio que Craig le había recomendado encontrándose con la grandiosa sorpresa de una buena historia que había por ahí.

* * *

Las siguientes dos horas se la pasó entretenido con esa historia, tenía la narración perfecta, la ortografía perfecta y una trama que de verdad lo había atrapado, tanto así que pensó que ahora mismo la «droga» del café estaba de verdad afectándolo y dañando aún más su cerebro; ya le daba igual morir a estar alturas después de todo.

—El siguiente capítulo es el final, estoy tan emocionado— comentó con una sonrisa mientras con el mouse pasaba al siguiente capítulo. —Oh vaya, un aviso de que no subirá la historia dentro de poco—

Se sentía de verdad desanimado por esto, estaba de verdad muy ilusionado con esa grandiosa historia y el saber cómo terminaría lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro ─no en el sentido literal─ y justo cuando iba a resignarse a simplemente esperar, vio algo que le borró la sonrisa definitivamente.

«Última actualización: xx-xx-2009»

—Esto debe ser una jodida broma ¿no?—

Se resignó de nuevo a que esa autora jamás subiría algo ¡habían pasado más de 5 años! ¿Por qué había tanta crueldad en su corazón? Aunque ¿qué tal si le pasó algo realmente malo? Tal vez la depresión la mató finalmente o de seguro sufrió un accidente, tal vez alguien la secuestró o la mataron mientras dormía por no subir el siguiente capítulo. ¡No quería que eso le pasara! Claro, sólo si algún día llegaba a hacer una historia tan genial como esa.

—H-Hijos de puta—

—Tweek, cuida tu boca— lo regañó su madre con el ceño fruncido, estaba parada en la puerta ya que había entrado para recoger la ropa.

—L-Lo siento, mamá ¡ahg!—

Se quedó explorando algunos fics, conociendo nuevos significados como: Ooc, Oc y otras cosas raras que de seguro ya olvidó, profundizando más su conocimiento sobre términos que había conocido la noche anterior; menos el yaoi, no quería volver a ver esa mierda nunca más.

Abrió de nuevo el documento de texto que había guardado, lo leyó de nuevo pensando que estaba bien como estaba ya que de por si eran sus mismos pensamientos, pero si de verdad pensaba subir sus historias debería crear algo que la gente le gustara y se mostraran interesados.

« _¿Qué era lo más popular en ese tipo de sitios?_ » fue su primera pregunta, así que buscó y buscó y se llevó una gran decepción.

—¡¿P-Por qué hay historias tan malas?!— se quejó algo enojado, era inútil, él no se rebajaría a hacer algo tan tonto como eso.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso a escribir. El sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas resonó en la habitación la cual se encontraba totalmente a oscuras debido a lo tarde que era, pero eso no le importaba, mañana era sábado y no podía dejar atrás su gran proyecto. Cuando por fin terminó y vio que estaba medianamente decente, decidió subirlo.

—¿Cómo se suben historias aquí?—

Fue al sitio que decía «New Story» confundiéndose un poco al principio, de repente su más grande temor llegó: hacer un resumen de ciertas letras. ¡Ni siquiera eran palabras! ¡Sólo letras! ¿Acaso les gustaba hacerlo sufrir de esa manera? Oh, y ese no era el único problema, también le pedían una puta imagen para poner «más llamativo su fic» ¿dónde rayos sacaría una buena imagen? ¡Ahg! Esto de verdad hacía que la presión se volviera peor, agarró su cabello fuertemente mientras se golpeaba contra la mesa desesperado de no poder hacer nada bien.

Después de muchas depresiones, pensamientos patéticamente suicidas y una que otra taza de café, por fin lo había conseguido. No sabía como carajos lo había conseguido, pero lo hizo.

«Ahora introduzca el código»

Debajo de esa mensaje estaba una serie de letras y números raros.

—¡N-No me jodan! ¡Hijos de putas! ¡AGH!— exclamó.

Lo último que quería era encontrarse con ese tipo de cosas ahí, era muy malo para eso. ¿Qué tal si de verdad se trataba de otra cosa? ¿Si era un secreto del gobierno y si lo introducía mal lo matarían ya que lo confundieron con un robot? No quería arriesgarse a que jamás pudiera volver a utilizar su computadora, porque estaba seguro que la bloquearían al instante de que él introdujera mal el mensaje. Todos eran unos malditos hijos de puta, ni siquiera los gnomos que robaban su ropa interior tenían tanta maldad en sus corazones.

Cerró los ojos al presionar «enter» no sabía que rayos significaba ese código anormal, pero unos segundos después abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: su resumen y la imagen que tanto le había costado conseguir se encontraba sin nada.

—¡Jesucristo! ¡Piensan que soy un robot y por eso borraron lo que tanto me costó hacer! ¡H-Hijos de puta!—

Así es como el pequeño Tweek se fue introduciendo más y más al mundo de Fanfiction con esa desagradable sorpresa; este no era un sitio muy tranquilo como otros lo pintaban. Luego de mucho rato intentando hallar las mismas palabras que había usado anteriormente, le mandó una foto a Craig con ese maldito código que estaba dispuesto a cagarle su trabajo otra vez. El chico casi al instante le mandó la respuesta y así es como subió su primera historia a Fanfiction.

Así es como Tweekers por fin tuvo su primer logro en Fanfiction: subir su primera historia. Se sentía muy emocionado a decir verdad y quería ver los muchos comentarios que la gente le dejarían, ya fueran buenos o malos; aunque esperaba que fueran más buenos que malo, o si no de seguro no volvería a escribir otra mierda como esa jamás.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué nadie ha comentado?— se preguntó decepcionado luego de una semana.

Así es como se dio cuenta de que las cosas no serían tan sencillas cómo imaginó. Esta era una de las muchas decepciones que se llevaría, esperemos que tenga suerte con su introducción al mundo de los fics.

* * *

 **Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Piensan que debo irme de este lugar antes de que me maten mientras duerma?**

 **Toda esta idea surgió un día que tomaba café y recorría Tumblr preguntandome que carajos escribiría ahora, así que apareció una imagen de Tweek y me dije: "¡Tengo que hacer una jodida historia de él ya!" El único problema es que no sabía de que trataría, así que pensé en como reaccionaría Tweek en ciertos sitios de internet y aquí está.**

 **Me pareció muy divertido escribirlo y espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Pd: Recuerden dejar comentarios para ver que tan malo/bueno fue.**

 **Pd2: Disculpen los errores que puedan encontrar ahí.**


End file.
